


The Fifth Proposal

by iLurked



Series: The Five Times Grant Ward Proposed [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant proposed for Jemma to give him a chance for redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Five unrelated Biospecialist drabbles for the prompt given by Thea/jemward: the five times Grant Ward proposed.

Ward resisted the urge to straighten his tie as he approached the huge, intimidating oak table in front of him. He waited for and took his cue to be seated. Without a word, he handed the tablet he was holding to the woman in front of him.

“I don’t understand,” she wrinkled her nose adorably as she deftly manipulated the information projected from the device. “This is a transfer order.”

“I want to join this team; your team.”

“Why?” she asked, bewildered.

He did not reply.

“If you want forgiveness, Agent Ward, you know—”

“It’s not that.” he said, because while she had long ago forgiven him, he would never forgive himself.

He sold out Hydra, turned his back on the only father he knew, spent seven years in prison and three years in probation, and dedicated the rest of his life righting his wrongs. Still, it was not enough; it would never be enough.

“Oh, Ward,” She put down the tablet and sighed deeply. “What am I gonna do with you?"

“Take me?” then, realising how improper that sounded, he added, “In your team, I mean. I’m here to serve. Whatever you need.”

“To be quite honest with you,” Jemma stated. “I already have four specialists in my team, all of whom are years younger than you; younger than me even. I don’t think you’d be a good fit.”

Team Simmons, which specialised in investigating and containing any and all super soldier programs, suffered from a high turnover rate because of injuries and near-deaths of its agents. Of course, the high-risk yet very exciting lifestyle, coupled with an enthusiastic, encouraging, gorgeous and very maternal boss, left many thrill-seeking young men and women clamouring to join the team. Considering the very long waiting list, Ward called in all the favours he had cultivated over the years to get to the top of the crop.

“That’s fine,” he said, almost desperately. “You can keep me off the field, I can train the younger agents in hand-to-hand, anything, even if my duty is solely to make your tea every day.”

“Ward,” she started, then bit her lip in indecision. “Grant, you know you don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” he acknowledged. “I _need_ to do this.”

He could almost see the capitulation on her face. He restrained himself from making an outburst, lest he inadvertently change her mind.”

“Fine.” she said. “But I can’t have you hovering around the house making tea. You’ll make the kids nervous, not to mention it would be a criminal waste of your talent.”

“Whatever you need.” he said eagerly.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Simmons smiled. “The silence in the training room is making me nervous. Let’s go and introduce you to the troop.”

Ward nodded as he stood up.

As he watched Simmons roll away from her desk, the familiar feeling of guilt settled awkwardly on his stomach.

She lost the use of her legs because of a bullet from his gun. Instead of letting that defeat her, she and Fitz built a hovercraft she used to manoeuvre around. She never let what had happened stop her from doing her duty and finishing her missions.

The woman was a revelation.

“Shall we, Agent Ward?”

“Lead the way, Agent Simmons.


End file.
